Cupcake Mirror
by TheJacksKnight
Summary: Mirrors and cupcakes and other nice thing but not when it come to England 2P
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day and the Allied Forces were holding a meeting to discuss another master plan to take down the Axis Powers.

"Now if we can find a way to genetically enhance a chicken to breath fire and shoot laser beams we will be sure to win" America explained proudly as he pointed out his "well drawn" mega chicken breathing fire and laser beams shooting out of its eye's. Everyone in the room was dead silent and had plain expressions.

"Where would we get the chicken from?" China broke the silence.

"Out of all of that your only question is 'Where would we get the chicken from'" England bellowed.

"Well if we plan to have a mega chicken we would need a chicken" France implied also pointing out the drawing of the chicken.

"That's not the bloody point and you know it!" England shouted out across the room.

"Come on England lighten up a bit, you always seem so gloomy" America said patting England on the back which seemed more like he was punching the Englishman.

"Yeah England, lighten up a bit or have your 'friends' finally abandoned you" France said with a grin implying to England imaginary friends.

"What! I-I don't have imaginary friends, what the bloody hell are you talking about" England stuttered trying to keep his composure.

"Dude you don't need to hide it we've all seen you talking to them, though is does seem to be a bit strange" America tried to comfort him thought not making it much better.

"Plus I said nothing about them being imaginary" France justified.

"You git!" England shouted then threw his shoe that hit France right in the face. Everyone stood still as the shoe fell from France's face.

"Vous avez le cervau d'un sandwich au fromage!" France yelled back then started slapping England in the back of the head as England tried to strangle him.

"Umm does anyone know what he just said?" China asked.

"I dunno, something about a sandwich" America answered. Everyone watched as the fight continued.

"Maybe someone should stop them?" Canada spoke up but nobody heard it. England and France fight went on for another ten minutes before Russia stood up declaring that he was starting to get a headache and everyone went back to their seats to continue on with the meeting.

"So about this mega chicken" Russia started "maybe we could go for a different approach, I'm not sure we have the science to genetically enhance a chicken to breath fire just yet" he finished. Everyone just stared at America waiting for a reply. America stood there with a plain but almost sad look on his face.

"Okay then we will go on with plan B" America said punching the air.

"If you excuse me I need to use the water closet" England excused himself but not to use the bathroom but just to get the hell out of there. England still went into the bathroom to keep at least some of his words true. Upon entering the bathroom England was struck with a headache and the room began spinning. He made his way over to the sink to splash water on his face. Looking up towards the mirror found his face to be slightly twisted. His hair was a lighter colour and his eyes were a mix of light blue and pink as for his clothes they were matching his eyes as a vest over a plain shirt and bowtie were in the reflection of the mirror. The freakiest part of the reflection was the huge grin plastered on his face.

"Why hello there" his reflection spoke only that the voice came from within the mirror and as on queue England fell landing on his behind. England thought France must have hit his head too much causing him this hullination.

"What the bloody hell is going on" England said to himself.

"Are you just going to sit down there, that floor would be rather dirty" a giggle emanated form over the basin of the sink. England slowly looked up to see the twisted reflection looking down upon him.

"Why are you talking to me?" England asked questioning his own sanity. The reflection just grinned again slowly raising his right arm.

"Would you like a cupcake?" it replied showing a tray with a pink cupcake sitting in the middle of it. England slowly stood back up on his feet and placed his hand on the basin of the sink to help with his balance.

"Who are you?" England questioned staring into the eyes of the reflection.

"Why I'm you" was the reply.

"But how can it be? You look like me but you're also replying to what I'm saying and I must say reflections aren't meant to do that" England reasoned.

"Beats me, would you like a cupcake?" he asked again moving the tray closer to the mirror.

"No, I don't think it could even really be possible you're in a mirror and I'm not" England explained looking into the mirror.

"Well how do you know you're not?" The reflection questioned leaning forward with his head almost touching the glass.

"Excuse me" England took a step back.

"Would you like a cupcake?" he quickly asked bringing the tray closer to his face.

"No I wouldn't!" England shouted back.

"Aw well here you go" the reflection said bringing his arm back and flinging the tray at the mirror. The tray flew forward hitting the mirror making a loud noise but the cupcake never hit the mirror it passed through it. England swore that the moment the cupcake flew through the mirror he had a heart attack. The cupcake flew straight into England's face getting in his hair and on his uniform. A vicious laugh filled the room as England rubbed the frosting from his eyes.

"How could you of?" England stuttered staring down at his hands then back to the mirror. The man behind the glass had his arms wrapped around himself as he laughed.

"You should really take a good look at yourself" he said then waved his arm past his face and his face was gone and replaced with England's real one. All the mirror was now was just a mirror. There was nothing twisted about it anymore all it showed was one cupcake covered Englishman standing in the middle of a bathroom with a stunned expression on his face. England walked up to mirror and placed his hand and shifting his weight on it wondering how on earth a cupcake could pass through it.

"What in lucifers garden just happened here?" England kept staring at the mirror. About five minutes passed and England walked out of the bathroom still wearing the cupcake. A new topic was going around the meeting room when England walked back in.  
"Geez England how long you gotta- woah dude what happened to you?" America jumped up from his seat to inspect the man.

"Well he must have had a fight with one of his 'friends' and they got angry" France pouted with his hands folded over one another and placed under his chin.

"Get real France, so what happened dude?" America asked again. England new they wouldn't believe that a reflection threw a cupcake at him so he had to make up a lie.

"Some one out in the hall way threw it at me" England lied.

"S'il vous plait England why don't you just tell us the truth" France announced attack his lie. England looked down at the conference table at a glass of water. As England stared at the glass and saw the other reflection again. The reflection had a finger across his lips and winked. He was only there for a second before he was gone and England looked away.

"As I went to the bathroom there was another man there but in the mirror and he was the one how threw a pink cupcake at me" England explained. Everyone in the room was dumbfounded.

"Okay so some random person in the hall way threw it at you, on with the next topic" America announced.

At another meeting at the exact same time…

"Why are you winking at a glass of water?" A man with reddish-brown hair and a baseball bat with nails bending out of them asked.

"I just made a new friend is all" The blond man answered taking a bite out of a blue cupcake and smiled.


	2. Ask a Question get a Question

Holy crap guys this was only going to be a one-shot but no you guys had to start following and asking if there was any more so since you've done that you then might be expecting a one in a million chance that I might give you guys an extra chapter like magic well here you go the magic has happened and a new chapter has turned up, congratulations wankers! and who knows there might be more and this might turn into a full story with a plot but I think I might need more inspiration for that to happen.

* * *

England was sitting in his living room reading a book when a he heard a something shatter. Getting up and walking to the kitchen he saw that there was a broken tea cup laying on the ground in pieces.

"No, please not now" he said under his breath then another tea cup fell from the kitchen counter.

"If you want to talk just talk you don't have to break everything in my house to get my attention" he said to thin air as another tea cup breaks.

"Fine I'll ignore you"

"Awww come on sweet heart don't be like that" A voice said from the living room. England walking back into the living room and sat down on his recliner.

"What do you want?" He said with a huff.

"Nothing much really I just got bored" They replied. England looked across the room and above the fireplace and into his mirror. Looking back at him was his reflection but twisted.

"Don't you have friends in your world that you could talk too" England asked his reflection.

"Yes but there annoying and… none of them want to talk to me" He said back. It had been a while since the last meeting when England discovered this new being. Every now and then his twisted reflection would randomly appear and would pester England just for his own entertainment.

"Then go read a book" England replied picking up his own book and burying his face in it.

"Get your nose out of that book and entertain meeeeeeeeeeeee" The mirror whined. England just ignored him as he continued reading his book.

"Hey, hey stop that, look at me, hey, I'm talking to you" England's blue eyed reflection droned. The green eyed England sighed and looked up from his book.

"Yes" he said with a huff. The blue eyed England just blankly at him.

"I don't know, I didn't think you'd reply" he replied not breaking eye contact.

"Bloody impossible, it's just bloody impossible" Green eyed England said under his breath placing his gaze back to his book.

"You should start a conversation" Blue eyed, twisted England suggested. 'Normal' England slammed his book down on the nearby coffee table.

"WHY!?" he shouted angrily "Why should I start a conversation with you?"

"Good start, could have been better" Blue eyed, twisted, crazy England criticized.

"God damn it you wanker!" The now angry, 'normal' England shouted throwing his book at the mirror but missed the glass square altogether. Blue eyed, twisted, crazy, cupcake loving England stared back in shock.

"Holy crap are you a bad shot" he gawped looking over the side of the mirror trying to get better look at where the book landed.

"I hate you" The still angry, 'normal' England said flatly.

"Oh sweetie, don't be like that," Blue eyed, twisted, crazy, cupcake loving, apparent book throwing expert England pouted "I know you love me" He said with a smile.

"No, I'm pretty sure I hate you" 'Normal' England replied standing in front of the mirror with his arms crossed. Blue eyed, twisted, crazy, cupcake loving, apparent book throwing expert, pouty England just folded his arms mimicking 'normal' England as another tea cup shattered.

"You wanker, fine, alright you win, what do you want to talk about?" 'Normal' England gave up.

"What's your real name?" Blue eyed, twisted, crazy, cupcake loving, apparent book throwing expert, pouty, tea cup breaking England asked.

"Well don't you know it, you did say that you were me?" 'Normal' England asked back.

"Who knows?" Blue eyed, twisted, crazy, cupcake loving, apparent book throwing expert, pouty, tea cup breaking, name not knowing England shrugged. 'Normal' England contemplated this for a moment.

"Arthur, my name is Arthur" Arthur announced.

"Oh my, that is different, mines Oliver," The blue eyed, twisted, crazy, cupcake loving, apparent bo- (SCREW IT!) Oliver clarified "Now it your turn to ask a question".

"Alright Oliver," Arthur started thinking "Are the others there too?"

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Oliver said confused.

"You saw me during my meeting with the allies, the others, America, France, and China, those guys" Arthur explained.

"Oh yes, they're here too" Oliver chirped.

"Okay, your turn" Arthur said.

"At your meeting you were disusing plans against something called an Axis?" Oliver asked.

"The Axis is not an 'thing' but a team consisting of Germany, Japan and Italy and out goal is to defeat them" Arthur answered.

"Oh, and how's that going for you so far, found that chicken yet?" Oliver questions with a grin.

"Them and that stupid chicken, anyway Germany and Japan are formidable foes but Italy that idiot just keeps runs away and getting caught, we eventually give him back because he is that annoying" Arthur scoffed.

"Your Italy just runs away?" Oliver asked looking surprised.

"He just goes and cry's to Germany" Arthur remarked. Oliver just looked dumfounded.

"What?"

"Can we switch Italy's?" Oliver pleaded.

"Why, what's the Italy like in your world?" Arthur asked.

"The evilest little shit you would have ever met" Oliver replied.

"Really?" Arthur asked being the dumfounded one.

"And the running to Germany part is kind of the same but he doesn't cry he just tells him what to do and be all bossy like" Oliver continued.

"Bonjour angleterre, are you home?" A voice called out.

"Oh great more company" Arthur said sarcastically.

"Aww and our conversation was going so well, okay bye bye sweetie" Oliver said before he disappeared.

"Angleterre, there you are and what with all the broken cups? Had another fight with one of your 'friends'" France mocked.

"And you are here for?" England spat.

"Well there's no need to be angry," France pouted "I just came for a little visit".

"Well your visit is over, goodbye" England said ushering France over to the door.

"Come on vieil ami," France said as he side stepped England making him fall to the ground "You need the company or your just going to go even crazier" he finished up striding over to the couch and sitting down.

"Trust me, I don't need any more company that I already have" England said under his breath.

"What was that?" France queried.

"Nothing" England huffed pulling him self up and walked over to pick up his discarded book from the fireplace.

"Well you should know I'm having a party at my place, you should come their will be pretty women and food that you can actually eat with music and dancing" France enlightened.

"No" England answered.

"But it will be fun" France pleaded.

"No"

"But pretty women"

"No"

"Fine music"

"No"

"Me" France said with a smile.

"NO!" England shouted throwing the book at him which just flew straight past the Frenchmen head.

"Holy crap are you a bad shot" France said looking over his shoulder to where the book landed.

"Okay now your 'little visit' is over you can leave" England stated.

"But" France stammered.

"You're leaving" England said pushing him out of his house and slamming the door. England then walked back into the living room only to see Oliver back in the mirror.

"Can we switch Frances too?"


End file.
